Conventionally, in a car-mounted navigation device, map information is stored beforehand and, based on current position information detected by GPS (Global Positioning System) or the like, corresponding map information is read to display a map screen for displaying a current position of a vehicle and performing route guide to a destination. Also, a navigation device is known that displays a mark indicating a current position of a vehicle as well as an icon image such as a pictogram indicating various facilities such as stores, restaurants and hospitals in the vicinity of the current position.
For example, in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H5-113754, an art is described that stores facility information (such as a service type and location information) about a particular facility within map information in facility information storage means and, when displaying the map information, displays landmark image information of a particular facility contained in the map information at a position of that facility.